Demetra and Demetrius in Code Lyoko Book 1
by TheSpottyCandy
Summary: Awakening one day the supercomputer, Demetra and Demetrius are found by Odd and Aelita. They are soon materialized onto Earth and their lost memories get pieced together, but how fast can it be done before X.A.N.A. comes for them? With their powers that they can use on both Earth and Lyoko, they try to help as X.A.N.A.'s tries to take over earth and kill the Lyoko Warriors?
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own Code Lyoko or (if also accused of) Code Lyoko Evolution.

The author, Aeisha Rivera, does not intend on publishing this at all for money purposes.

Thank you for your time and enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1

I was lying down on a hard surface, my legs dangling over the edge as a low humming sound was surrounding me... wherever I was at. I had opened my eyes, seeing that I was in what seemed to be in a tower. A tower of codes outlining the wall. I couldn't tell what time it was since there was no sunlight.

I looked around the hovering surface I was on, seeing nothing but a 14 year old Asian boy lying down on the floor, at least that's what I assume, sleeping very quietly. I went over to him, staring for a few moments, then poke him. He has no reaction. I poke the boy a little harder, but he didn't respond. I take a hold of his arm and tug him a little bit. He awoke just as soon as I tugged his arm. The boy looked around from where he was, his vision soon locking onto me. He looked at me curiously for a while.

He seemed familiar, but I couldn't remember how.

Well, for a mental picture, this is what we look like.

I was Asian, layered red hair that went down to my shoulders, blue eyes, a black belt on a red dress, and black tights underneath. I was also wearing dark red high heels, red lipstick, blue earrings, a rose ring, and a black bracelet.

The boy I was facing looked, as stated before, 14 years old and Asian, and he had blue eyes, slightly layered red hair that went down to the bottom of his ears. He also had a red shirt and black shoes. We both were also fairly thin.

Suddenly, something clicked in my mind. No wonder why that boy was so familiar! He's my twin brother, Demetrius! It also seemed as though my brother came to realization at the same time I did.

I broke the stare and listened to a voice that suddenly said, "Who are Demetra and Demetrius? Odd, Aelita, you both go check things out. The rest of you, stay here. We might need to send in backup."

I was curious as to what was going on and where the voice came from, so I let go of Demetrius' arm and went over to the edge of the surface we were on, which I was REALLY close to. It was weird since there seemed to be no bottom over the ledge. I tripped over my own foot, and I fall over, a gasp escaping from my lips as I fall. I see my brother run over to catch me, moments too late. When he reached out to try and catch me, he ended up falling over the edge and joining me in the fall. Our bodies gracefully drift down to a larger platform, our bodies shifting to a vertical position as our feet gently touch the floor.

My brother and I look at one another, shock on both of our faces. We shake our heads, trying to get the thought of what just happened out of our minds, leaning back on a wall... or so we thought. We fell through the supposed 'wall' and were in a place filled with heat, sunlight, and no plants. I knew what this place was. I was in the Desert Sector on Lyoko. I could feel the heat coming down on me, but I didn't really care since it wasn't sweltering hot.

I looked around and found my brother beside me. He said as he rubbed his back, "I wonder how long we've been sleeping for, Demetra." I shrugged. "I can't tell unless we have a date-tracker of sorts." We start stretching our bodies since they felt quite stiff.

While in the middle of stretching, Demetrius looked to his right and pointed over to two people asking, "Who are they?" One of them had pink hair, and another person with yellow hair that was strangely raised up in the air. I thought for a moment as they approached, 'They must be newcomers to the area.'

We stood side by side as the two new people stop their vehicles, one of the vehicles looking like a purple plank suspending in mid-air while the other looked like it could be an advanced version of a bike.

The one with yellow hair got off of the floating plank and shot a laser arrow at my arm. I let out a loud cry of pain, yelling out at the blonde boy, "OW! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR YOU IDIOT?!" The pain was so bad to where I had to grip onto my arm and clench my teeth together. I'm surprised that my teeth didn't split!

Demetrius attempted to punch my attacker, but the attack got blocked. His next tactic was to kick the person down to the ground, which worked. Demetrius kept him on the ground by pressing his foot against the boy's chest. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

The one who attacked me said, "Jeremie, I think we found some creatures that look human." He looked at my brother saying, "Please get off. I didn't mean any harm to any of you guys."

The same random voice from before said, "I believe that this is an interesting discovery!" That must've been Jeremie. "Hello Jeremie." I said, my pain eventually fading away. I look up to the sky, expecting him to just be floating up there somewhere.

The one with pink hair said, "My name is Aelita Franz Hopper, and the one that hit you with the laser arrow is Odd Della Robbia. We didn't mean to harm you at all." "Thank you for your apology. I am Demetra Rose," I said, my vision still locked onto the sky. Odd asked, "Do you have any history on them?" Demetrius kept his foot on Odd's chest.

Jeremie then replied saying, "I've no idea who those two are. What if they're XANA?" "Who's XANA?" I asked rather interested. I never heard of XANA before... at least I don't think I did. In either case, I should try figuring out who or what it is. Aelita said, "I don't think that they're from XANA at all. Are they showing on the supercomputer monitor as XANA?"

"No, but the one named Demetrius is colored purple... I don't know what that means."

"Then lets get them out of here."

"… Okay, I guess we can work on William's code after we get them out," Jeremie said. Aelita asked, "Are you two related?" Demetrius nodded saying, "Yes, we're twins." He gave Odd a glare of daggers before getting off of him. "I've got my eyes on you, Odd."

"Do you know who created you?" Jeremie asked. I replied with, "I can't think of anyone. Maybe I'll remember later. Where did you guys come from?" Odd said, "We all come from Earth, except for you and Demetrius I guess."

Silence was on Jeremie's end for a while. He then spoke once again, "Hm, I think I can devirtualize you, but I will have to look through some disks in my dorm room in order to do so. I should be able to bring them here before class starts again."

"That's cool." Demetrius looked up at the sky, and I looked up too. I just realized that there was no such thing as day or night in Lyoko. I'd just have to wait until Jeremie told us to come out. Odd smiled, "Now I know that there's nothing to worry about." Jeremie said, "Now, Odd, Aelita, go on ahead and devirtualize yourselves. Demetra and Demetrius, I have one question for you guys." Aelita and Odd waved to us before they struck each other with their weapons, causing them to vanish. I ask Jeremie. "What's the question?"

"Where did you guys come from when we found you?" Demetrius asked, "You found us? More like we found you. We woke up in a tower not too long ago, actually."

"Oh, I see the tower on my screen. Nevermind then."

I smiled. "I can't wait until I can see everything! It'll be so amazing; I can't even get close to imagining how great Earth may be like."

"We should get some rest," Demetrius said. I give Demetrius an 'Are you serious' look. "We've been asleep for who knows how long. We need to do some," I jump into the air and say, "EXPLORATION!" I meet the ground again, and hear Odd say out of nowhere, "So, what're you two doing?" I said, "Oh, I was thinking about exploring Lyoko for a bit."

"That sounds cool, but you'd know what would be better?" Demetrius asked, "What is it going to be?"

"No, not at all! Can you just let go about me shooting her? I thought she was supposed to be an enemy."

"I guess I can't blame you for that... What was your idea in the first place?"

"I was thinking that maybe we could figure out what powers you guys have." I thought that was a great idea. "Lets do it! Demetrius, try to use the 4 elements!"

"You mean water, fire, earth, and air?"

"Yeah! That would be so awesome."

"I guess I could try." He tried the power of air. Nothing happened. "Let me try a different power," he said as he next tried the element, water, and managed to shoot some water out of his hands. The water got on the ground, but the water vanished a bit quickly because of the Desert Sector's heat. "How am I doing this? How do I get these powers?" I shrug and see him make the ground crack. I jumped to the side as the splitting ground zooms past me. "Be careful where you break the ground, Demetrius!"

He chuckled nervously before he attempted the power of fire, but it didn't work at all.

Odd asked, "Wait a moment, so what powers do you guys have?"

Demetrius said, "Water and earth."

I say, "I don't have any powers yet, I don't think. Let me see what I can do." I try attempting the four elements, but none of them seem to work, and I tried each one of them in three different ways. I frowned. "I don't have any powers yet."

Odd was silent for a moment on his end. "I have new friends!" he said excitedly.

15 minutes later, someone broke the silence with their voice. "Demetra, Demetrius, are you both there?" It was Jeremie!

"I've got powers, Jeremie," Demetrius said.

"That's great. Now, which tower are you close to?"

I said, "The tower near the Desert sector border."

"Stay in there for a little bit. I'll devirtualize you two as soon as I find your data files."

I listened closely, and heard some tapping on something. Shortly, Jeremie said, "Are you both ready to virtualize for the first time?" We said excitedly, "Yeah!"

"Okay, just go into one of the towers near you guys and get ready." We ran into a tower we were near, and in a matter of moments, we were lifted really high up in the tower, 'standing' tall, arms wide, and I felt myself changing areas. It was as if I was floating for a brief moment, and then I found myself in a cramped space, that is, until the place I was in opened.

I looked around, and found Demetrius looking the same way he did on Lyoko, and to my surprise, I also did look the same! I was really happy since Odd and Aelita could recognize my brother and I better.

I took in a deep breath to smell the place. The room was rather stuffy.

My brother and I were greeted by Odd, Aelita, a boy with dirty blonde hair, a girl with short black hair, and a boy with brown hair.

The dirty blonde walked over to me and said excitedly, "Hello Demetra! I'm Jeremie. How do you feel?"

Odd then came over and said, "Welcome! How do you like it here on Earth?"

I hugged Jeremie and said, "Thank you so much for bringing me here! I feel great!" I let go of Jeremie. I gave Odd a hug next saying, "I like it a lot so far. I get to see you and Aelita," I let go of him, "... but who are those two?" Odd looked over to the two people that I was talking about. "You mean Yumi and Ulrich? They're our friends." I smiled. "That's good."

We got greeted by Yumi and Ulrich. They do seem like nice people.

I walked around the area a little bit. I liked the feeling of walking on the ground. It was similar like on Lyoko, but it just seemed different because I felt like I was being pulled down a bit more.

Jeremie quickly asked Demetrius and I, "You two are twins, correct?" I nodded. "That is true, yes. That was covered earlier, I think." Jeremie said to me, "Franz Hopper never said anything about you two."

Yumi asked, completely ignoring what Jeremie said, "Where are they going to stay at? My parents most likely won't let them let the both of them live with me. They'll think I'm trying to start up a place for random people to stay at."

Ulrich then suggested, "How about just spending the night? I bet Jeremie can pull together a birth certificate for the both of them in a matter of moments as well as some health records. He could even call Mr. Delmas and ask if the both of them can register at the school."

Jeremie said, "I could easily make them birth certificates in about an hour, but I'm not so sure about phoning Mr. Delmas. It's Sunday, you know." "It's not midnight," Aelita said. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind arranging a room for Demetra and Demetrius to stay at." Jeremie stood for a moment thinking over it. "Fine. Yumi, call your parents and see if they can spend the night over. In the meantime, I'll start on the other preparations for them."

"What about their last names? They can't know their last names since they have ties to Lyoko." Aelita said.

"What if we give them the last name Tsao?" Yumi suggested. Jeremie nodded. "Do you both agree?" he asked my brother and I. We said at once, "Sounds good to me."

"It's settled. I'll set to work now." Jeremie went into the elevator with Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita.

Yumi pulled something out of one of her pockets. "What's that?" I asked. "This is a cell phone. You can call people on it by pushing certain numbers."

"Awesome!"

Yumi went on to phone her parents. My brother and I looked around the small area. "I like Earth. It's so unique," I said as a smile overtook my face. "Earth's more unique than Lyoko, I would believe," Demetrius said, smiling. There was so much to explore now that we were here. It took a while until Yumi stopped talking on her phone and put it in her pocket. "They said you guys could stay the night. They want us home right now since they want to see the new guests," Yumi said.

I froze for a moment as I drifted off into a thought pool.

I was in a tower, looking at a screen. I saw a man with short, black hair. He was Asian, just like me. There was a woman beside him with dark hair that extended to her mid-back. She was also Asian, and she said to the man, "I think they're perfect for us, don't you think?" The man smiled. "They are." The man looked to someone off-screen and said, "They're ready for us."

A pale man with gray hair, mustache, and beard combo in a white lab coat and khaki pants walked over. He smiled and nodded. "You have made a wonderful choice. Are you ready to materialize the twins?"

Another woman, who had long pink hair, fair skin, green eyes, a bright purple shirt, and slim jeans came over and looked at the computer screen with a smile. "I can't wait to see them in person."

I looked at my brother Demetrius and he smiled. "This is going to be our first time on Earth. We should be there any second now." The familiar feeling of being materialized happened once again, and when the scanner doors opened, the Asian man picked me up and said, "Welcome home Demetra." The Asian lady was already greeting Demetrius.

The two had tears in their eyes. Were they... my parents? They must be. The lab coat man was there along with the lady with pink hair. My parents looked at one another with bright smiles on their faces.

I returned to reality when Yumi was shaking me gently. "Demetra," Yumi asked worriedly, "are you okay?" I blinked my eyes a few times. "I think I saw my parents..." Yumi looked rather confused. "Are you sure?"

I thought for a moment. 'If those two were my parents, where are they right now?' "I think I must've been imagining things."

"Okay..." Yumi proceeded on into the elevator, but I was wondering why Demetrius was silent. I didn't say anything to him about it though.


	3. Chapter 2

Yumi unlocked the door and let Demetrius and I in. Upon entering the house, we noticed that something smelled great. I know that I might be a tad late in noticing that I left slightly dark shoe tracks. I say to Yumi with my head low in shame, "I'm sorry for leaving tracks on your floor..."

Yumi patted my head, and I looked at her. "Huh?"

"I won't get mad at you Demetra. It can get cleaned up easily."

Yumi's mother walked over and the three of us looked at her as she smiled towards Demetrius and I. "I knew I heard the guests! Hello, my name is Akiko Ishiyama. What're your names?"

Demetrius came up first saying, "My name is Demetrius Tsao."

I went next saying, "And my name is Demetra Tsao."

Mrs. Ishiyama looked at the us for a moment and asked, "Are you two twins?" We nodded with smiles on our faces. "We sure are twins," Demetrius said.

Mrs. Ishiyama said to my brother and I, "You all must be very hungry. Want to have some dinner?" Demetrius and I replied with another nod.

Mrs. Ishiyama smiled and lead us to the dining area where the smell was stronger. When we sat down at the table, I saw Yumi's father and said, "Hello there sir. My name is Demetra Tsao, and this," I said pointing at Demetrius, "is my brother Demetrius Tsao." The father smiled and said, "Nice to meet you two. My name is Takeho Ishiyama, but you can call me Mr. Ishiyama."

Everyone's attention directed to the food as it was brought to the table. It made my stomach make a growl at a very low tone. I thought to myself, 'That's what the smell was!' I saw the others serving themselves some rice and broccoli. I took a bite of the broccoli and rice at the same time. There were so many flavors in the food. I swallowed and had a bit more of the food. Then I had a little more. I felt like I was eating after 100 years of an empty stomach! I looked at the corner of my eye, and my brother was doing the same.

Mrs. Ishiyama looked at Mr. Ishiyama with a concerned look on her face while glancing at my brother and I a few times. He noticed her worry, but whispered something to her that seemed to have made her calm down.

I thought to myself, 'Do I have something on my face? Why are they looking at each other like that?'

Yumi asked her mother, "Do you know where Hiroki, might be?"

Her mother said, "He must be upstairs. Could you get him down here? I don't want him to not eat anything." Yumi nodded and got up from the table to go get her brother.

My brother and I stopped eating after getting three servings of food. If I ate anymore, I'd explode! I asked Yumi's parents, "May I be excused from the table?" The father nodded saying, "Yes you may. You can take a look around the house if you want to."

My brother also asked to be excused, and he gained permission to leave the table. We got up and left the room, heading up the stairs. We wandered around in the halls for a bit. We found where the bathrooms were, where a closet full of towels were at, Yumi's parents' room, Yumi's room, possibly Hiroki's room, and a room with one twin sized bed.

We found out one last room they haven't been in. It looked like a guest room for two people. There wasn't anything else in there aside from two closets, two beds, a desk, and two dressers. I asked my brother "Is this where we'll be sleeping tonight?" He shrugged. "I don't own this house Demetra, but it would be cool if I did!"

After settling in the house, we heard a pair of footsteps near the room we were in. The door opened and a boy was there. He looked like Yumi to some extent. "So, you two are the guests of honor, right? I'm Hiroki, Yumi's little brother. Your names are Demetra and Demetrius, right?" Demetrius smiled as he said to Hiroki with hard-to-pick-up sarcasm, "You're right. I should give you a prize."

Hiroki asked, "How about some dessert?"

Demetra and I looked at one another as we asked, "What about it?"

"You and Demetrius try to sneak some ice cream to my room," Hiroki said while grinning. Demetrius frowned. "Your parents wouldn't like that, now would they?" Hiroki responded by simply saying, "I want the ice cream pretty badly... I might even pay you with money."

I looked at my brother, hoping that he would accept the offer.

"How much are you willing to pay?" Demetrius asked.

"I'll pay you $1.00 if you get me the ice cream."

"Deal!" Demetrius grasped me by the hand as we both hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen. No one was in there except for Yumi. She looked at Demetrius asking, "What did my brother?" I answered saying, "We were bribed with money to sneak some ice cream over to him." Yumi shook her head. "Hiroki's pretty smart when it comes to bribing people."

I nodded. "Where's the ice cream?"

Yumi said, "It should be in the freezer."

Demetrius hurried to the freezer and grabbed an ice cream container, took out a bowl, a spoon, and began quickly scooping the ice cream into the bowl. I watched patiently. It was a while until he was done and and headed upstairs with us all and the bowl of ice cream.

Hiroki smiled and began digging into the ice cream. "Thanks you guys! You're awesome people!" Demetra and I smile and give Hiroki a hug. He lightly pushes us away. "I'm trying to eat ice cream."

We chuckle and follow Yumi into the guest room, and I flopped onto my bed. "It's so comfy!" I hugged the blanket and stayed still for a while. Before I knew it, I was sleeping... or so I thought. Yumi said to me, "Oh, Demetra, my parents wanted to talk to you and your brother about something."

Our heads perked up at what she said.

"Are we in trouble?" Demetrius asked with worry on his face.

Yumi said reassuringly, "I'm sure that you guys didn't do anything bad. Just act as calm as you can. They should be out in the living room right now." Demetrius and I nodded as we got up and headed downstairs and into the living room.

We both saw Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama sitting on the couch, whispering to one another about something. We walked over to them and Demetrius said nervously, "Um... You wanted to talk to us about something?"

The two looked at us, nodding their heads. Mrs. Ishiyama said to us, "Come on, sit with us."

We did so, looking at the two adults worriedly. I asked, "A-are we in trouble?"

Mr. Ishiyama shook his head. "Not at all. We just want to ask you a few questions."

My brother and I relaxed a little bit. 'At least we aren't in trouble' I thought to myself.  
The man said, "So, do both eat enough food at home?"

'What home? The only home that we have is Lyoko.'

"We do eat enough food to last us for a while," my brother said to the two adults.

Mrs. Ishiyama asked us, "Are you sure? We can try and help out with that."

My brother once again said, "There's no need to do so."

"We don't need any help. It's just that we really loved your cooking." Well, that wasn't a lie.

The two adults looked at one another and said with a smile to us, "Okay then, well you can go back upstairs now."

Demetrius and I got back up and said, "We'll see you in the morning," and we headed upstairs, falling asleep right when we laid down on the beds.


	4. Chapter 3

Something was shaking me, so I opened my eyes to find Yumi there for some reason. "It's time to wake up, Demetra. We have to get ready for school. Jeremie has everything ready for you."

I sat up and stretched, letting out a yawn. "How long will it be until we have to head out?"

"We'll leave in about an hour. Your brother's already up."

"In an hour? That's like 20 minutes to me!" I jumped out of bed and looked around for the bathroom, again. When I found it, I took a warm shower, put on yesterday's clothes, (they won't tell the different since they're still clean), and headed downstairs for breakfast. My hair wasn't done yet, but I'd do that last.

After breakfast, I washed my dishes and headed back upstairs to do my hair. My hair looked a lot better than before, even though I combed my hair with my fingers. It would have to do until I could get a comb.

I went downstairs and headed to the front door, waiting for my brother and Yumi. When they came, Demetrius asked, "When do we head to school? I want to see your friends again." She replied with, "We should be leaving right now, actually. Hiroki is there already. Wait... wait right here." She left the area for a moment, and came back with two black jackets and two pairs of red converse shoes. "You guys will need these."

Demetrius and I smiled as we quickly put on the jacket, shoes, put our previous pair of shoes in Yumi's backpack, and left the house with Yumi, walking to the school.

When we entered the school grounds, I was stunned by how many students were at the school. The children were EVERYWHERE!

"We have to go meet the principal so you guys can get your schedules," Yumi said. "Jeremie and the others should be able to meet us after that." Demetrius and I nodded, setting off to the principal's office.

When we were in the Administration Building, a girl with two guys at each side said, "Oh look, a new student! My name is Sissi Delmas." She turned to the two boys behind her and said, "Why don't you two introduce yourselves to the new girl?"

The only with glasses and rather horrible acne walked over to my brother and I, saying, "Hello, I'm Herb Pichon."

The other boy came over, saying in his dorky voice, "I'm Nicholas Poliakoff."

I said, "I am Demetra Tsao, and this," pointing over to my brother, "is my twin brother Demetrius Tsao. It is nice to meet you Sissi."

Sissi smiled. "If you need me for anything, and I mean anything, just come and ask me."

Demetrius asked her with a mischievous smile on his face, "Why? We hardly even know you."

"I'm the principal's daughter. I should have some level of authority here."

I said while pushing Yumi and Demetrius onward, "It's very nice to meet you and all, but we have to meet up with the principal. See you later!"

Once far away, Yumi said, "Nice save, Demetra!"

With Yumi in the lead, we walk on over to the principal's office. Yumi knocked on the door. A voice on the other side said, "Come in." Yumi opened the door, my brother and I walking forward. I said to the principal, "Hello, I'm Demetra Tsao." My brother finished it as he said, "and I'm Demetrius Tsao."

The principal smiled and said, "I'm Jean Pierre Delmas, but just call me Mr. Delmas. You two are the new students here, am I correct?"

The both of us nodded.

"Well, I think I have your schedules around here somewhere," he said as he dug through a lot of his files. When he got them he gave our schedules to the both of us. "I hope the both of you have a great time here at Kadic, and let any of the teachers know if there's anything you have questions about. Your dorm room numbers, your locker numbers, and the combination codes are on the sheets, and your dorm keys will be taped on your doors."

I said, "Thanks for allowing us to stay at this school Mr. Delmas."

"You're welcome," he said with a smile. The three of us left the room, and met up with Jeremie and his friends. We folded our schedules and slipped it in our pockets as Odd asked, "How did it go?"

I said, "It was good." At this moment, I decided to bring up the flashback I had. "You know what?" I said nervously. Jeremie looked at me. "What is it?"

"I had a flashback yesterday. It was rather odd too. There was a guy with glasses, gray hair, mustache, and beard. He also wore a white lab coat most of the time. There was also a lady that looked a lot like Aelita, and I think I saw my parents."

Aelita looked at me with wide eyes. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. He was in the flashback with my parents. They were apparently working on materializing my brother and I."

Jeremie nodded with a smile. "You and your brother might actually be the keys to helping out with our XANA problems."

I shake my head and say confused, "Who is this XANA? I keep hearing his name."

Ulrich said, "XANA is a virus that's trying to take control of the world, and we have to stop XANA's attacks every time he strikes."

Demetrius asked, "So how do you guys do that?"

Aelita said, "I'd have to head to an infected tower that XANA hacks into and deactivate it. I wonder if you can deactivate towers."

Odd said with a smile, "Demetra and Demetrius can most likely deactivate towers."

"That's great!" Aelita said.

Odd shook his head, thinking of something for a brief moment as well as Ulrich. 'They must be thinking about something very elaborate,' I thought to myself. Soon, my thoughts begin to drift off.

'So... if this XANA person is bad... and they hack into towers... especially on Lyoko... but they're a virus... wait, this doesn't make any sense. How can someone hack into a tower on Lyoko? Also, how do you even deactivate a tower? XANA is an odd name for a person... but so is Odd. Who came up with these names? I don't know. What were you thinking about before? I don't know the answer to that! Why are you thinking to yourself? STOP ASKING YOURSELF QUESTIONS!'

I snap back to reality as Ulrich and Odd ask to no person in the group in particular, "So, Demetra's also another princess of Lyoko," and Ulrich finished with, "and Demetrius is the prince of Lyoko?"

Yumi nodded. "It seems like it."

I smiled. "That's cool! I'm a princess!"

The school bell rang around the school. Yumi said, "We're going to be late for class if we don't hurry. Ulrich, how about you show them the way to their class?"

Ulrich nodded and led the way to the building where the classes were held at. "What classes do you guys have?" Ulrich asked while we were speed walking. My brother and I said in unison, "I have math."

"Same class as me, okay, that's good."

When we arrived at the classroom, the three of us walked in. Ulrich went over to his seat while Demetrius and I went over to the teacher's desk. I said, "We're the new students. Sorry if we're late today." Ulrich headed over to his seat, giving Demetra and I a thumb up.

The teacher nodded and said to the class, "Class, we have two new students here at Kadic today. Would you like to introduce yourselves?"

I smiled and said, "I am Demetra Tsao, and this is Demetrius Tsao." We both said together, "We hope for a great school year here."

The class clapped with pure boredom. I found Sissi near the front of the class. The teacher said, "You both can sit with Ulrich or Herb. I took the empty seat by Ulrich and Demetrius took the seat by Herb. I was excited, yet nervous, for the new school year.

When class was over, I got up and picked up my homework along with my math books. Ulrich asked me, "How did you like class?"

I said with a smile, "It was really interesting. Math seems pretty easy," I said as we left the classroom and went to the lockers. I heard a buzzing noise. It came from Ulrich's pocket. He took it out and said, "XANA... Well, at least it's good timing. Where's Demetrius?" Demetrius came over with his homework and books. "You called for me?" "XANA's attacking. I'll take you to the factory." We nodded as we quickly put our books in our lockers.

I looked at something with very wide eyes. "Guys, are those Kankrelats?" Kids began running when the creatures started shooting lasers. Yumi came in just in time with a hand-held mirror to deflect the attacks. "Hurry to the factory! The others are heading over there right now," Yumi said while dodging attacks.

Taking the opportunity, the three of us hurry out of the school building, and we stumble upon a Blok. We do a front flip over it and keep running on into the park. More creatures come over, one of them shooting me two times at the back, causing me fall.

Ulrich and Demetrius stopped and ran back for me. Ulrich grabbed a stick as long as his entire arm and went on attacking the Bloks. While he was doing that, Demetrius asked, "Are you okay?"

"N-no, but d-don't worry about me though, just go to the factory. You'll do fine without me."

"I'll take you to the factory. You should be safe there, alright?"

I nodded, getting weaker by the second. Demetrius got me in his arms and followed Ulrich to the manhole further into the park. On the way there, I passed out.


	5. Chapter 4

Hello, I'm Demetrius Rose, and I'll be taking off from where Demetra left us at.

I looked at Demetra, noticing that she went limp in my arms. "Demetra! Demetra, wake up!" Ulrich said in a low voice, "Keep quiet, you don't want to attract attention to XANA. She'll wake up soon. We just have to hurry over to the factory as soon as possible." I nodded as we hurried over to our first checkpoint: the manhole. We all made it there in one piece.

Ulrich removed the cover to the pathway as I asked him with a concerned look on my face, "How do we get her down there?" I asked. Ulrich thought for a short moment. "Well, one of us could stay up here and watch over her until she wakes up."

I looked at my sister. I gave a sigh and said, "No, we have to take her with us. With only one person to protect her and maybe millions of X.A.N.A.'s helpers coming to attack us, we won't stand a chance. We'll have to leave her with Jeremie. Okay?"

Ulrich nodded and let me go down the sewer entrance first. Ulrich closed the lid to the manhole as he climbed down the step ladder with my sister. When we reached the bottom, we raced as fast as possible over to the factory, well, me at least. Ulrich still had to be careful with Demetra. Taking a few twists and turns, we finally made it to the other ladder.

Thankfully, the lid was already opened, so Ulrich and I went up with no problem.

I went over to the ropes next, and leapt over to one of them, sliding down while Ulrich took a different route. I got quite the rope burn when I came down. I pressed a button to request the elevator to come up, and in a matter of time, it arrived at the same time Ulrich came over. We inside, waiting as the elevator went up a little slower than it should've been. I thought to myself, 'This must be a really old elevator if it's slowing down.'

Ulrich said full of worry, "I hope the wires aren't going to snap soon..."

I look at him. "Why would you say that?"

"Well-"

The elevator stopped.

"We must be here then," Ulrich said, sighing happily. He pulled back a panel in the elevator which revealed a number pad. My eyes widened. I've never seen this in my life before, so this was a sight to see.

I carefully see the numbers that he pushes into the number pad. I say in a really low whisper, "Seven two zero seven..." I bookmarked the numbers in my mind in case that proved to be useful in the future.

I look at my sister worriedly as the elevator doors open up rather loudly. My sister was sweating a whole lot. "Demetra..." I extend my hand to my sister, petting her head gently. My sister scratched my face to the point where a little bit of blood started to run down my face.

'Why did she scratch me?' I thought to myself. That was pretty shocking.

Ulrich and I went into the supercomputer room. "Jeremie, what's going on in Lyoko?" Ulrich asked, taking a quick glance at Demetra's shaking body.

"Aelita's close to getting devirtualized, and I need you to head over there. I'll also give you both vehicles to travel faster with. What happened to Demetra?" He asked really concerned.

Ulrich said, "A Blok shot her in the back two times in the back, and she passed out before we made our way to the sewers."

"Leave her here. I'll keep an eye on her. I'll be sending you to the mountain sector."

Ulrich and I nodded while we both set her down gently against one of the walls. Ulrich and I went back into the elevator, rode down to the scanner room, and got into one of the scanners. I heard Jeremie saying something while I was being sent back to Lyoko, but I didn't really notice since I was too busy worrying about Demetra to notice what he was saying.

When I was sent over, I saw the mountain sector before I fell flat on my face. "Ow! That hurt..."

"I should've warned you about that," Jeremie said to me. "The overboard and overbike are being sent to you right now."

I saw the floating purple plank appear in front of me as well as an advanced bike beside it. Ulrich fell down from the sky beside me, but he didn't land flat on his face like I did. He must've noticed the confused look on my face since he said to me, "The floating thing is the overboard and the thing with only one wheel is the overbike."

I nodded my head and hopped on the overboard, heading on over to the battle. Just as I arrive onto the scene, I saw Aelita get devirtualized by an oversized bowling ball's red laser-thing from the corner of my eye. "Oh great, how do I defeat this thing?"

Odd said, "Hurry into the tower, I'll deal with the Megatank. Try and deactivate it while you're in there too!"

I did as he said by getting off of the overboard and dashing over to the tower. I push up against the tower and easily passed through it. I go to the center of the tower, a light blue glow surrounding me as I am slowly pulled up by the mysterious force to a higher platform.

I see a rectangular thing pop up in front of me, so I put my hand on it to see if I was able to pass through it. Instead, my hand just pushed against it, and the thing showed me the word 'Code'.

"Jeremie, what's the code?"

"The code is Lyoko, and do it fast; Demetra isn't doing too well!"

I quickly input the code, and saw a lot of boxes of whatever was in the tower go down. "Did I deactivate it?"

"You sure did! Return to the past now." Jeremie said.

I could feel the atmosphere changing around me. 'W-What's going on?' I think to myself as my eyes close from an unnatural, blinding white light.

All of a sudden, a bell rang. Math class was over, apparently. I looked around for Demetra and Ulrich. When I saw them, I went over and hugged Demetra tightly.

Demetra asked startled, "How did we- How did I- Wasn't I- What happened?"

I said to her, "Don't ask questions. What matters is that you're okay." I let go of Demetra, smiling. She smiled back at me. She soon asked, "How much longer until our next class?"

"About 5 minutes. It's not that long, but it's a break," Ulrich said to the both of us.

I took out my schedule. "Science is next on my schedule."

Demetra took hers out and then put the sheets of paper side by side. We had the same exact schedule. We asked Ulrich about what his schedule. Ulrich wasn't going to be with me and my sister when we go to P.E. and History class.

This would be one heck of a school year.


	6. Chapter 5

When the bell rang, my sister and I got up and left the room. Everyone wasn't heading to the next class. It must've been lunch or something.

Odd came over to the both of us, smiling. "How's life like in school so far?" he asked. "Science with Mrs. Hertz was boring," Demetra said with a fake yawn. "I thought it was pretty interesting," I said to her.

Odd gave me an 'Wait what' look as he said, "You're a lot like Einstein, liking the weirdest things that normal people would think of as boring." A smile exploded onto Odd's face as he said, "Let's go eat lunch! I heard that they're serving spaghetti and meatballs today."

Demetra said excitedly, "That sounds yummy! Are the others going to be there?"

"They will be there. Also, if you need seconds, just sneak them off of Jeremie's tray."

We nodded and before we could take a step forward, Sissi stood in front of us. "Hello there," Sissi said with a smile. "How are the new students doing? I hope they're doing great here."

"We are," I said, "thanks for asking." I observed Sissi's face for a moment. I grinned as I said to her, "Also, I think you might want to get some pimple cream for your nose."

Sissi's face went to a boiling hot red as she covered her nose. "How DARE you say that!"

"Well, it's right in everyone's face." I said with a gigantic smile on my face.

Sissi turned away, not listening to me anymore, walking off with Herb and Nicholas. Herb turned around and gave me a stone hard glare.

Demetra looked at me. "Demetrius, that was pretty mean."

I turned to her, chuckling. "What do you mean? At least someone told her about that."

Demetra shrugged. "Well, where's the cafeteria? My stomach is aching for food."

Odd looked at the both of them saying, "If you two are going to learn about this school, then you have to follow me." Odd took the lead as we headed over to the cafeteria.

We soon met the afternoon sunlight. Demetra stood still, her arms wide, as if she were awaiting a hug.

"Uh, Demetra, are you okay?" My question had Odd turn around out of confusion. We both stared at her for a long moment. When she spoke, she said, "The sunlight is so warm! I don't want to move." I smiled. "You have to move or you won't be able to eat." Demetra seemed to enter her thoughtful zone. After a few moments, she went over to Odd and I. "I think it would be better if I ate than absorbing the sunlight."

Odd and I nodded as we headed over to the lunchroom where the others were waiting. When they walked in, I looked at the long line of kids waiting for their lunch. We took a tray and slowly went down the line.

As we waited to get served, Demetra asked, "Does the food here taste good?"

Odd said, "In my opinion, almost all of it is good."

"Why do you say almost?" I asked full of suspicion.

"They serve brussel sprouts here, that's why. Also, the bread is sometimes stone hard, but that doesn't happen all too often."

After I was served food by the lunch lady (Her name was apparently Rosa Petitjean), I found Odd's friend's table and headed on over to it. Jeremie pulled two seats from a different table over to theirs, and I sat in one of them. "Thanks Jeremie."

Jeremie waved to the other two as they came over. Demetra sat by me and Odd sat by Ulrich. Aelita sparked up the conversation first by saying, "So, how is it like on the first day of school for the both of you?"

Demetra said excitedly, "It was amazing! I never thought so many kids would be in the same classroom, let alone the entire school!"

Ulrich smiled. "You're lucky to be here, but just steer clear of Sissi?"

I asked, "Why? Is she bad or something?"

"She just gets in the way of fighting XANA and stuff. If you end up being friends with her, just make sure that she isn't going to be too attached to be hanging around you. Besides, she is overly attached to me, and I wouldn't want anyone else to experience that."

Demetra and I nodded. A thought came to my mind. 'Maybe their fight with XANA is over since Demetra and I are here.'

Sissi came over to the table with her two friends, Herb and Nicholas. Sissi glared at me for a brief moment. 'I don't know why, but seeing her mad makes me happy. Maybe it's because of how much she's overreacting about this entire situation.'

Sissi said to Ulrich after giving me her glare, "So, Ulrich," she smiled, "are you busy later on today?"

Ulrich sighed. "Will you please just go?"

Sissi looked a little angry. "Why should I? I didn't do anything wrong."

"Maybe you didn't say anything wrong, but your nose did," Odd said, pointing out the pimple on her nose. To be honest, it was fairly small. Either way, Sissi was fuming even more than when I pointed it out to her. 'Wow, all of this over a small pimple? She needs to chill out.'

"Herb, Nicholas, let's go," Sissi ordered the two boys that were with her, so the three of them walked away.

I turned my attention to Demetra who was picking at her food. "What's wrong Demetra?" I asked concerned. Demetra looked at me with her own confused look. "There's nothing wrong. I'm just having trouble on what to eat first." I looked at my plate. She's right, it's hard to choose what to eat first. 'Well, I might as well try the spaghetti,' I think to myself.

I scoop up some of the spaghetti up, a bunch of what I scooped up sliding off of the fork, and I put it in my mouth. I suddenly felt a surge of an awesome taste. I quickly finished off the spaghetti and looked at Odd's plate. There was a little bit left on his plate.

'This is my chance!' I think to myself as I slowly brought my spork to Jeremie's plate, hoping he wouldn't notice. My plan failed, since Jeremie was looking at me dead in the eyes. He let me have the rest of it anyways.

I took a look at Demetra after I was done with my food. I saw something that almost made me want to throw up. She was mixing all of the food on her plate together!

"Demetra, what are you doing?" I asked her, feeling my stomach squeezing a bit.

"I'm mixing all of my food together. Since I wasn't able to find just one food to eat first, I just decided to do this instead," Demetra said with a smile. She picked up her spork and scooped up the mess of food and put it in her mouth. Surprisingly, she ate up all of the goop that she made on her tray.

"I wish there was more," she said. I couldn't see why she wanted more, but I just left it at that.

Everyone else at the table was done with their lunch and decided to do whatever until class would start again.


	7. Chapter 6

Class was over for the day and I headed over to the vending machine area at the playground. I found some coins around the machines, so I picked them up and put them in the machine. I pushed a button at random, not caring what it was that I got. I placed a cup under the drink spout and something hot seemed to come out.

When the spout stopped pouring out the liquid, I drank some, and spit it right back out. "What is this?" Odd came over just as I threw out the drink. "Did you drink the coffee?" he asked. "I think so, but does it always taste that bad?"

"A lot of the time, yes. I should've warned you about it."

"It's okay. Where are the others?"

"They wanted me to get you so we could head down to the factory. We're going to do some fighting practice."

"Sure, let's go."

We left the vending machine area and took our time as we entered the park. It was a while until I decided to spark up a conversation. "So, how is your day going?" Odd thought for a moment. "It's going well. Why do you ask?"

"It just feels weird if there's too long of a silence."

Odd saw the passageway to the sewers in front of us. "Well, here we are," Odd said as he took the lid off. He started climbing down and I did so as well, making sure that I put the lid back on.

When we were at ground level, I suddenly thought about Demetra's description on the lab coat man. He did seem familiar, and then it hit me. His name was Waldo Franz Hopper.

I slipped into a flashback.

I was in a tower with Demetra, my dressing attire having its final edits done. "Mommy, are we almost ready to head to Earth?"

"Almost, we just have to make some final preparations for you and your sister," my mother said in a soothing voice. My father came into view and he said, "Our kids look great! I just can't wait to see them," he said very excitedly.

"You can take control for now," my mother said as she got up, "I need to talk to Mr. Hopper about our children's coding for when they come to Earth." The father nodded and set to work on the codes.

"Father, what does mom mean by Earth codes?"

"It's nothing to worry about. It's just about how you are about to come see Mommy and I."

I smiled. "I'm sure that we'll be fine when we go meet you for the first time."

"I have to go now, actually. Sorry for the small conversation. We'll see you and your sister soon."

I smiled and waved goodbye as our transmission ended.

I shook my head to get out of my flashback mode and caught up with Odd.

Odd's cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He said, "Hold your horses Jeremie!" Odd began pounding away at the buttons on his phone. He closed the flip-phone and said, "Jeremie doesn't want is moving any slower. We gotta hurry before he blows his lid."

I hurried alongside Odd as we made our way to the other step-ladder. We finally were at the factory's bridge when we sped up some more.

We made it down the ropes and went into the elevator shaft. We went into the scanner room and Odd called Jeremie. "We're here in the scanner room. When are you gonna launch the virtualization process? ... Okay." He ended the call. "It's time to go into the scanner." We both stepped inside the scanners.

I could hear the voice commands that Jeremie was saying. Soon, I was in Lyoko, but I landed on my face. "Ow..." I got back up and saw I was in the Ice Sector. I also saw Demetra there. I ran over to her and gave her a hug. "Are you okay?" She smiled. "Of course I'm okay you loon." I let go and asked, "Why are we here again?"

Yumi walked over with Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita, asking, "Are you both ready for training?"

"Training?" I asked. Ulrich said reassuringly, "It shouldn't be too hard. Do you have any powers?" I thought for a good 3 minutes. I shrugged. "I got nothing in mind, how about you Demetra?"

"I got nothin'."

I suddenly recalled my powers. "Wait, I can control water and earth."

Jeremie asked, "Are you making this up?"

"Unless I'm crazy, I'm not making this stuff up. Let me show you." I outstretched my hand. A blue glow surrounded my hand and let out a huge blast of water. The water got all over Demetra and her body was covered in ice from the cold atmosphere in the Ice Sector. Demetra broke free from the ice after a few moments, shivering. "T-t-that's s-so c-c-cold!" Aelita was rather surprised. "Then what Demetrius said IS true."

"You learn something new every day," Yumi said rather shocked that water powers existed.

Demetra said with a sigh, "I wonder if I do have any powers?"

Odd came over, resting his hand on my shoulder, "I'm sure you do. You just didn't find them yet, unless Jeremie searches for them."

"That'll take a really long time just finding what powers they have."

Aelita walked over to Demetra. "I wonder what your powers are going to be. I know that it'll be amazing!"

Training began, so we all split up to different parts of the Ice Sector.


	8. Chapter 7

I, Demetra Rose, am going to pick up the story from here.

All of us headed into the elevator, and I sat down on the elevator's floor. I was in my weird moments just like how yesterday I was twirling around in the elevator just for the heck of it. When the elevator shaft opened, we all came out, and left the factory.

As we met the night and its shining stars, Demetrius asked, "Do you know anything about anyone by the name of Franz Hopper?"

Jeremie and the others, except for me, looked at Demetrius with confused looks on their faces. My brother and I looked at the others, confused. "Did I say something wrong?"

Aelita asked with wide eyes, "Do you know anything about my father?"

"Demetra's description of 'the lab coat man' was exactly like your father... or at what I know of to be your father."

Yumi asked, "So, you know him?"

"In a distant memory, I do know him. He wasn't my parent though. Demetra and I have a different set of parents that were friends with Aelita's mother and father."

Odd said in a slightly accusing way, "How do you know his name?"

Demetrius asked in a peeved voice, "Why do you ask?"

Jeremie's eyes glared at Demetrius, "Because I don't think that you're telling the truth."

The entire group stopped. Demetrius looked at Odd and Jeremie with a soft glare, "Well I am."

"No you're not," Jeremie said.

Demetrius' hands started to form into fists. "Yes I am."

"No you're not."

Demetrius grabbed Jeremie by his turtleneck sweater collar and yelled out, "I am telling the truth you little-"

"SHUT THE HECK UP!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Everyone but Jeremie and Demetrius covered their ears from my loud voice. Birds flew from some nearby trees, frightened or annoyed by my voice.

Ulrich said after uncovering his ears hesitantly, "Could you scream any louder?" I nodded. "Yes, but any louder, the factory windows would have probably shattered. In any case, you should trust my brother. He is most likely more capable of remembering things than me."

Demetrius nodded. But before anything could be said, Jeremie asked, "But how do you know his name?"

"Okay, so you want me to tell you all of it? Well here it goes. Okay, my sister and I are just a bunch of code in a bunch of human flesh that was created by our supposed parents that know Aelita's parents! We're not even real humans, we're just computer generated. So, if you feel that we aren't to be trusted, then so be it!"

Silence surrounded the group. Jeremie said sincerely, "I'm sorry..."

I felt uneasy as a silence drew on longer. I then said in a fake-excited voice, "Let's hurry down to the school before we miss dinner. I can't sleep on an empty stomach!"

The others nodded and made our way to the school without another word said for the rest of the way back to school. This got me to think about something.

'If I were truly just computer codes... then how am I here now? How come I can actually feel things and pick them up? How come I'm not like a ghost? How am I even here?' It didn't make any sense to me. But an even bigger question that came to me was, 'How am I alive?' This thought echoed through my mind for the longest time. 'Yes... how am I alive? Coding shouldn't be able to grant someone or something life... It doesn't even make the least bit of sense...'

Upon entering the school grounds, Yumi waved goodbye and headed off her house as the rest of us went to the cafeteria for dinner. When I went inside, it was a bit more chaotic that it was during lunch earlier that day. There was a food fight going on, but luckily Jim, the P.E. teacher and student monitor stepped in to stop all of the trouble going on.

All of the kids were ordered to stay peaceful or else they'd have to make everyone stay silent for the rest of dinner. They all obeyed, resuming whatever conversations they might have had earlier.

"So, what is usually served for dinner?" I asked. Odd said, "It varies a lot of the time." I nodded and went into line with the others. I took a tray from a large stack of unused trays and turned around to find Sissi in front of me. "Oh, hi," I said. The girl didn't respond. I said a bit louder, "Sissi, you cut in front of me."

Sissi turned around and smiled a mischievous grin. "Oh, Demetra, it's very nice to see you again. What were you saying?"

"I said that you cut in front of me."

Sissi just looked around herself for a short time. "I don't see anything that says I can't cut in line."

Someone took hold of Sissi's shoulder. It was Ulrich! "Sissi, Demetra was there first. If you wanted to be there first, then you should've came here earlier."

Sissi rolled her eyes and let me go in front of her.

I saw where the group was heading and sat at the table. I took a bite into an apple that was on my tray. I felt a strong surge of pain in my mouth. I took it out of my mouth and found a tooth in there. "... My tooth... it fell out..." One of my front teeth came out of my mouth and into the apple. I pulled it out of the apple and looked at it.

Aelita said, "Your mouth is bleeding! We should take you to the infirmary."

"The infirmary isn't open this late, though," Jeremie said. "It closes at 17:30 (5:30 p.m.)"

I swallowed the blood in my mouth when it began building up. It tasted rather weird. I raised my hand and Jim came over. "Yes Miss Tsao?"

I covered my mouth as I said, "I lost a tooth and my mouth is getting bloody."

Jim looked at me suspiciously at first. He crossed his arms and said, "Go to the lady's room and rinse out your mouth with some warm water." I slipped my tooth in my pocket, got up, and rushed over to the girl's room. I hated the taste of blood the more my mouth bled.

When I went in, I headed over to the nearest sink and spat out the blood in my mouth. There was a lot of blood that came out of my mouth. I turned the faucet on, the blood washing away quickly. I made sure it was on a warm setting and began rinsing my mouth out. The bleeding stopped after 3 minutes.

I turned the faucet off and took a look at my mouth. I stuck my tongue through the empty gap in my mouth. It felt a little sensitive, but I would be alright. I kept doing it since it was a lot of fun.

I left the restroom and headed back to the cafeteria. I smiled when I saw the group again.

I took my almost finished platter and dumped the remaining contents into a nearby trash bin. 'I wasn't as hungry as I thought I was... or maybe all of the blood that I swallowed filled me up... GROSS!' "I'm going to head to my room. See you guys later." I left the cafeteria into the cold night. I headed over to dormitory building, and looked for my dorm door and opened it. Yep, this was my dorm.

I shut my door and sat on my bed, looking out of the window. I said to the stars, "Mother, father, wherever you two are, know that I miss you both and I can't wait to see you both again." I did wonder what happened to my parents. Maybe they moved away while I and my brother were stuck in Lyoko.

I began calculating what year it was now to the year she last saw on a calendar. "22... 23... WHAT?" I thought to myself, 'I'VE BEEN ASLEEP FOR TWELVE YEARS?! My parents must be old and super wrinkly now!' Needless to say since it is right there, I was VERY shocked.

Aelita came in after a while of my just sitting on my bed, my mouth wide open for the flies to lay their eggs into. I saw Aelita, smiled, and asked, "How are you doing Aelita?" I smiled. "I'm doing well." I thought for a quick moment about the wish that I made on the stars. I asked her, "Do you know where my parents are? I really like it here with you guys, but I'd like to spend some time with my parents too. Besides, your parents do know my parents."

Aelita looked away from me for a moment. Then she looked at me again. "Maybe tomorrow we can go somewhere to find where they are. I'm sure we could find some clues."

"Thank you Aelita." I felt really happy. 'I will be able to find my parents soon! At least, I hope so!' "Oh! I almost forgot that I need some PJs for tonight. I can't sleep in my day clothes again."

"You can borrow mine for the night. Just make sure to change back into your day clothes before you return them to me. It might seem weird if people saw us sharing the same PJs," Aelita said with a chuckle.

I nodded as Aelita left the room and came back with a pair of pajamas. "Thanks a lot Aelita. You're a great friend."

Aelita smiled and ruffled my hair. "That what friends are for. Let me know if you need anything else, alright?" she said with a wave and left.

I nodded, pulling out my tooth from one of my pant pockets and tried to push my tooth back into my mouth. 'GET BACK IN MY MOUTH YOU STUBBORN TOOTH!' The more I tried forcing it into my mouth, the more it hurt. After a while, I gave up. Maybe I am supposed to lose this tooth.

I can't do anything about it right now. I can ask Jeremie about it tomorrow morning. Right now, I need to get some more sleep for tomorrow.

I opened my dorm's window and breathed in the night and laid down on my bed. 'I will find you mom and dad. Just wait for Demetrius and I. We'll see you again.'

I let out a yawn and stretched my arms and legs. I rested my head on my soft pillow, slowly falling asleep, thinking about my parents.


	9. Chapter 8

I'm unable to see anything. Not even the smallest bit of light would enter my vision.

Sounds of people talking in low voices surround me. I can't understand what they're saying at all.

Jeremie?

Demetrius?

Ulrich?

Odd?

Aelita?

Yumi?

"Wait..."

Something is taken off of my eyes, light blinding me as my eyes slowly begin to adjust to the room.

I stare wide-eyed at Jeremie, Ulrich, Aelita, Odd, Yumi, and Demetrius.

"G-guys... what's going on?" I said with my voice shaking as I began to slowly back up. My back bumps into something. That same something grabbed onto my shoulders and turned me around, having me look the person straight into their eyes.

A boy that's around 16 years old with black hair reaching down to his knees, his bangs covering his left eye along with red eyes, a smile that could send chills up any person's spine, and freckles sprinkled across his face. He wore a black t-shirt that had a blue rose on it as he wore dark blue jeans, black sneakers, and black nail polish.

He looked at me with that creepy smile, saying in a strangely familiar voice, "Hello there, do you remember me Demetra?"

I stare at the person, fear slowly fading away as I try to remember who he was.

While I was in mid-thought, his pointing finger lightly tapped my forehead, causing me to fall backwards as a loud scream escaped from me. I try to grab on anything as I fall into a neverending pit of darkness.

I eventually forcefully land on the ground, a spotlight above me. It took me a few moments to stand back up and start freaking out. I start to get tears in my eyes again, unable to understand what is going on.

Someone walks into view.

I squint my eyes and see that it's that mystery boy... again!

He stopped walking when we were 2 meters apart. "Well, do you?"

I blink my eyes, unsure of how to answer the question. 'What does he mean by "Well do you?"'

He chuckled, crossing his arms.

"Wow, you really don't remember me do you?"

I look at him some more. "W-well... you do seem familiar..."

He nodded and got a bit closer to me. "Don't stress too much on it. Besides, you have to get to class."

"W-wait, what do you mean?"

He got closer, putting his pointing finger over my lips to silence me. He closed his eyes as he said, "Demetra, it's time to wake up."

I look at him with the most confused face I could ever make. "What?"

The mystery boy looked up at me and said once again, "Demetra, you-"

Someone was shaking me. "Demetra, it's time to wake up." My eyes flew open, sitting upright immediately, observing my surroundings as I ask, "What's going on?" A voice replied with, "Take it easy Demetra. You're okay." 'Oh, it's Ulrich! Wait...' "Why are you in my room Ulrich?" I asked curiously and sort of frightened from my dream. "You need to start getting ready for class. Speaking of which, Jeremie wants to talk to you when you're done getting ready. You had to borrow Aelita's pajamas, right?"

I look down at the pajamas I was wearing. "... Is it that obvious?"

"It's nothing bad. Your brother actually ended up borrowing Odd's night clothes. You might want to hurry before Sissi comes, though. You don't want to have to get interrogated by someone that isn't the law." I nodded and he left the room.

I changed out of my night outfit. I observed my day clothes. I thought in my mind I wish I had at least three copies of the same outfit!

Before my eyes, a purple glow surrounded my entire outfit, and three more copies of it were put beside it. I just stared at the clothes for a while. I slowly approached one of the copies, slowly bringing my hand to it. Upon touching the fabric, I quickly took back my hand. Nothing happened to the clothes, not even the slightest rip.

'I think I discovered a new power OUTSIDE of Lyoko! Wait... shouldn't I tell Jeremie and the others about this? I should. I have to change into my clothes before that, though.' I quickly threw on my clothes and put the other copies in my closet.

I snuck out of the room with Aelita's PJs. I opened Aelita's door and placed it on her bed, leaving the room right after that, making extra sure the door was shut completely. No one noticed me. I looked around and went on over to Jeremie's dorm.

I eventually found Jeremie's room and opened the door. The entire group was there, and they all looked at me with a smile. I waved to them all and sat on Jeremie's bed.

"Jeremie, I found out a power outside of Lyoko today," I said with an excited smile.

Everyone was surprised. "What power was it?" my brother asked.

"The power is duplication. Jeremie, will you allow me to use your glasses as an example?"

Jeremie looked pretty skeptical about this, but he put took his glasses off and placed them on his computer desk anyways.

'Come on, I know you can do it! Duplicate the glasses!' When my last thought was complete, the purple glow appeared once again, wrapping around the glasses, and it made a copy in a matter of seconds.

Yumi looked at the glasses. "Are they safe to touch, Demetra?"

"They should be. Just put them on and see how they work for you."

Jeremie nodded and put the glasses on his face. "... These... work!"

Demetrius and Aelita gave me a thumb up. It was probably for discovering the power.

A thought overcame my mind, so I said it out loud, "I still have a question. How can I use my powers outside of Lyoko? Isn't that, well, impossible?"

Ulrich said, "If it were impossible, then we'd all be sharing the same dream."

"True... But how is this happening? What allowed me to have these powers on Earth?"

Jeremie put his second pair of glasses in one of his drawers. "It may be possible that your Earth codes have allowed this to happen. I'll have to compare your codes with the others'. In the meantime, you guys can go ahead and eat some breakfast. I'm going to work on the code for William."

I was confused. "William? Who's he?"

Aelita explained, "He's a teammate that got possessed by XANA. We have to break him free with a special code that Jeremie is working on."

My eyes widened. 'So there's a possibility of getting possessed by X.A.N.A., but then there's a special code that can break someone free of it?' The thoughts that I had made didn't make sense, so I brushed it off and replied with, "That's cool. Would it be okay if I helped?"

Jeremie looked at me with a smile and said, "It might be too difficult for you."

I went over to look at the computer screen. Jeremie was right. It was all too much confusion for me to even try to learn. Numbers were all over the place as well as strange words placed in with different symbols and the like. I chuckled as I said, "I'll let you take the wheel on this one. Are you sure that you don't want me to sneak a fruit over to you?"

"I'll be good. Besides, I already have lots of energy to last me the school day."

I nodded and left with the others. When we were out in the hallway, I stopped upon hearing some barking. "Is that a dog?" I asked.

Odd brought the palm of his hand to his forehead. "Kiwi's going to get me in trouble if he doesn't quiet down." He ran over to his dorm, so we all followed.

I entered after Odd, and immediately, I rushed over to the dog that was in a drawer, barking for whatever it wanted or needed. "Hi there, are you Kiwi? You're so adorable!" I pet the dog's head and picked him up. The dog sniffed me for a quick moment and licked my hand. "You have a great dog, Odd."

Demetrius came over and ruffled the dog's fur after I put Kiwi down. Odd pulled out a food bowl and filled it with dog kibble and put a bowl of water beside it. Kiwi went over to the food and started eating away at it. I watched the dog eat it food for a while before Yumi said, "Come on, we have to eat breakfast before we have nothing else to eat."

Odd and I waved the dog goodbye and went off to the cafeteria.


	10. Chapter 9

I had just got done with science. Everything was boring this time!

The class started a new chapter and I was constantly looking at the clock, uninterested about... what was the lesson about... See? It was so uninteresting that I forgot what I was supposed to be learning about!

Well, due to my loss of focus on the subject, I got caught three times by Mrs. Hertz. With that, I got really, and I mean REALLY, embarrassed. I didn't want to get caught anymore, so I tried paying attention to the subject by looking at the teacher, but my stare was blank as I kept thinking on and on about my parents. I could see from the corner of my eye that Ulrich was looking at me from time to time. He could've possibly concerned as to why I was staring off into space so often, but I never asked. Besides, my parents were much more important in my mind rather than the thought of learning.

By the end of class, I hardly knew what was going on throughout the entire lesson. Actually, I didn't pay attention to any of the classes today, except for P.E..

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!" I exclaimed out of boredom, resting my head on my locker, my science books in my arms.

"What is it?" Ulrich asked in a concerned voice.

"I don't know how to do the homework for today! Can you help me Ulrich?"

"Sure. If only I could understand the lesson myself."

I started to lightly bang my head against my locker. 'Sprout an idea why don't you? This is vital to your school life!' Then, an idea came to mind as I stopped hitting my head against the locker. "We can ask Jeremie to give us the answers so I don't have to do the work!"

"Jeremie's busy with who knows what right now, you know. I'm also pretty sure that he wouldn't give us the answers right away."

"... You're right. I guess I can just read the chapter the class went over."

To our surprise, Demetrius, Yumi, Odd, Jeremie, and Aelita came over. "So, how was class?" Jeremie asked us with a smile on his face and his laptop bag over his shoulder.

"It was fine, except I hardly paid any attention. The subject was so boring today since we started up a new chapter. Heck, I couldn't even pay attention to any of the lessons!"

"It sounds like you're turning into me," Odd said. I couldn't help but laugh at that. "What do you mean by 'I'm turning into you'? If anything, I couldn't stop thinking about where my parents are at. Say... Aelita, when are we going to the place you told me about?"

"We could go right now, but its best we go with the others in case something bad happens," Aelita said, a hint of worry being carried in her voice.

Yumi asked Aelita, "Where do you plan on taking her, Aelita?"

"We're going to the Hermitage."

Odd asked, "Why there? It's so creepy there and spider webs are all over the place and there are also slimy cockroaches!"

Jeremie had to say for the sake of his nerdiness, "Cockroaches aren't slimy naturally. If anything, they become slimy by coming across a slimy substance that gets onto the roach's body."

Aelita sighed and said, "Demetra wants to know where her parents are and we know that our parents knew each other in the past, so why not we try looking around in the Hermitage for any hints as to where they might be located. Now, who's in?"

They all agreed to go and we set off to wherever the heck the Hermitage was supposed to be.


	11. Chapter 10

"Does this spark any memories?" Jeremie asked me.

My eyes widened, my mouth wide open. "It sure does. Let's go in!" I started getting some chills from a breeze blowing our way, but I ignored it because I had more important things to worry about.

As we all entered the house, I felt a harsh chill come from the house. 'Why is it so cold and musty in here?' It was true, the smell was carried through the house by some of the outdoors breeze while many spider webs and a lot of dust were just sitting in random parts of the house. If this place were to be cleaned, it would take a whole lot of time to fix up just one room.

My brother and Jeremie closed the house's doors, the doors having the indoor breeze cease.

I walked a bit further into the house, but right when I reached the center of the main room, started having another flashback.

I was in my father's arms as my parents and my brother went into the Hermitage. "This is where you're going to be staying at from now on."

"We're going to be living with Mr. and Mrs. Hopper?" I asked with a big smile on my face. "That's so awesome!" I was really excited.

My curiosity rose as I saw a little girl come down the stairs with Mr. and Mrs. Hopper. It was a mini Aelita! The little girl was happy to see my brother and I, so she dashed over to where we were at, her smile making me smile even more. My father set me down, saying with his own smile, "Go ahead, talk to her."

I walked over to Aelita and said, "Hello. I'm Demetra Rose. What's your name?" I turned to my father, seeing tears inch their way down his face as he hugged my mother. She was also in tears, but I couldn't understand why. Were they sad? I decided not to really pay attention and look back to Aelita. I see my Demetrius introduce himself to Aelita, and she introduced herself to us. It seemed like Aelita became instant friends with us.

"Want to go play in my room?" Aelita asked.

"Sure!" my brother and I said, and in moments, we were upstairs with her. When we got to Aelita's room, she closed the door and we all sat on the bed with her. "So, I heard that you two are from a computer!" My brother and I nodded. My brother said, "We are." I say with a giggle, "But it's supposed to be a secret." Aelita nodded and said, "I promise not to tell anyone about it." My brother and I smile in approval as I find a doll that looked like an elf. I picked it up and showed it to Aelita."What's this?"

Aelita picked the doll up and showed it to me and my brother, "This is Mr. Puck! I got him last Christmas. He's a very nice person. Do you want to see how he dances?" We both nodded as we said, "Yeah!"

"You do it like this." She held Mr. Puck's hands and started to dance with him in a child's way of ballroom dancing. Demetrius and I enjoyed the performance and we clapped our hands happily.

"The both of you are really great at dancing!" I said to her. Aelita smiled. "Thanks. We practice a lot so we can dance for mommy and daddy. Do you two have dolls?" Demetrius and I looked at each other, then looked back at Aelita as we said. "We don't have any."

Aelita walked over to a toy box and gave us two dolls. She pointed to the one I had, "This doll is Mr. Hanley," she then pointed to Demetrius' doll, "and that one is Ms. Pilley. The both of them are best friends." She went over to the both of them whispering, "They might get married one day, too."

Demetrius smiled. "I can't wait. So, we can keep them?"

"Sure you can! As long as you take care of them. They don't like being lonely at all, so they always need someone to be with, especially at night. Ms. Pilley is really scared of the dark."

"We promise to take care of them," Demetrius said to Aelita.

I came out of my flashback and noticed I was in Aelita's room, sitting on her bed. "Aelita, do you remember any dolls with the names Ms. Pilley and Mr. Hanley?" Aelita thought for a moment. "They sound familiar, although I don't know where they are. Do you know who they are?"

"Yes." I looked around the room. "Wait... something's not right... That's it!" I saw a wardrobe that leaned against some junk. "Guys, help me push this out of the way! I think it's blocking something." The group nodded and pushed aside the wardrobe with ease. A door was revealed and I opened it, hoping I knew what I was doing.

When it opened, it revealed another bedroom. "This room..." The place wasn't as filled as much dust as the other rooms, but it was just as odd smelling as the rest of the house. I found Ms. Pilley and Mr. Hanley placed beside a toy box. "Aelita," I picked the two dolls up, "you gave these to me and my brother when you and I were 10. Remember them?"

Aelita took Mr. Hanley in one of her hands, and she smiled. "Mr. Hanley was Mr. Puck's brother. Do you remember that Demetrius?"

Demetrius was already laying down on one of the beds, looking like he was ready to fall asleep right away. "I remember Mr. Hanley and Ms. Pilley. They were going to get married one day, but we didn't know how to plan their wedding."

I hugged Mr. Hanley. It was so long since I last saw him. I carried Mr. Hanley over to the bed that Demetrius wasn't on and placed the doll on the pillow.

I turned my head and found another door. I walked over to it and tried to open it, but it was blocked by something and something heavy! I pushed and pushed without any good turnouts. So, I kicked the door. Nothing.

"Well, I didn't expect for this to happen."

Aelita put her hand on my shoulder. "Demetra, how do you know so much about this place?"

"When we first walked in here," I started, "I had a flashback and I you took me and my brother into your room when my brother and I first came to Earth. I noticed that something was out of place, so I moved the object blocking the door and I found the bedroom."

Odd went over to me asking, "What else happened in the flashback?"

"Nothing else really, I need to see if my parent's bedroom is in the house."

Jeremie said, "Let's go, then."

"Thank you." We went through Aelita's room in order to get back to the upstairs hallway.

My mouth dropped as I saw ghostly figures of Franz Hopper and my parents walk through us, proceeding to walk down to a door in the middle of the hallway. They vanished as a breeze blew through an open window.

"D-Did... Did you guys... See..."

"Did we see what?" Jeremie asked me.

"It... it was nothing. I think I know a place where we can find more clues."

I take them to the door and try to open it, but another heavy object blocked it. "Can you guys try to help me out?" Ulrich, Aelita, and Demetrius help me try to push the door open. We notice that the object is slowly being pushed away from the door, so we keep at it until it's big enough for one person to entire at a time. Everyone goes in before me, but when I go in, instead of seeing a bedroom like I wished for there to be, it was a room that had developed pictures hung up on a long piece of string, some picture developing tools, some papers written on and scattered on the floor, papers peeking out of some boxes, an open and empty mini fridge, a table with three chairs, two doors on either sides of the room that are blocked by dressers, several pictures in frames hung up on the walls, a computer placed on one of the counters, plugged in a nearby power socket. The walls did have mold growing on them, which made me want to throw up, but I was able to hold it in.

I looked at the others and they were completely amazed, except for my brother. He looked like this was nothing interesting or new. "Wow! How did you know that this place existed?" Jeremie asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Well, it'll be a bit complicated for me to explain, but in the end, what is this place?"

Demetrius brought a piece of paper over to me. "This might answer your question."

I took the paper and read over it. It read:

Journal Entry 1:

I have finally made my decision and chose for this to be the place to conduct my research here with my two friends and assistants William Rose and Kyungsoo Min. They are also planning on getting married soon, and I'm happy for them.

I know that we will all work together for furthering project Carthage. Knowing that I have two assistants on my hands, I can get further than I ever could ever get if I did this all alone. Besides, three minds will be great for project Carthage.

I hope that all goes well for our plans.

Franz Hopper

"Aelita!" I called out. She came over with the others. "My parents were your father's assistants for a project called Carthage."

Jeremie looked surprised at this. "We have to get all of these papers. Everyone, get as many papers as you can carry. I have a lot to get do when we get back to the school."

Everyone began collecting papers, all of them having to relate to project Carthage. I walked over to Aelita, asking her, "Where are your parents?"

Aelita said with a saddened look on her face, "Well... my mother got taken by the men in black."

"Who are the men in black?"

"They tried to capture my father and I since we had secrets about Lyoko. They succeeded with taking my mother."

"I feel sorry for you... Did they take your father?"

"He still lives in the supercomputer."

I looked at her very confused. "That's interesting... Were my parents taken by the men in black as well?"

"Who knows? We might find out with all of these papers." I nodded and hurried away picking up more of the other filled out papers.

Within a half hour, all of the papers were picked up, most of them in the old boxes that were in the room. We carefully made our way out of the Hermitage so we wouldn't damage any of the papers.

"Wait, how are we going to carry these in? If we take all of these in at once, someone is bound to notice," Yumi said, Ulrich replying with, "Sissi would probably want some answers if she saw us carrying these in, and Jim might be even more suspicious of what we might be doing."

"You're right. We should take these to the factory. No one should suspect a thing if we take them there. It's going to be a long way to take these papers to the factory though." Odd said. Jeremie said, "Well, it'll be worth it if we can get any more valuable information out of these papers." Demetrius said, "I'm not very sure about this, but isn't there supposed to be rain today?"

Jeremie let out a yelp as some thunder filled the air with its loud sound. He said in stutters, "W-w-we sh-should hurry b-before w-we get hit b-by lightning."


	12. Chapter 11

This is Demetrius, and I'll take the story from here.

Three days passed, and I was laying down in bed, trying to take a nap. I wanted some sleep before dinner so I could go back to the factory and do some exploring after everyone was done eating and went to get some rest. The entire place fascinates me, and I've only seen only the places where I only needed to go to. Besides, some exploring wouldn't hurt anyone, right?

Also, Demetra and I got some clothes to use for P.E. so we could stop borrowing everyone's clothes and we also got ourselves some P.J.'s as well. To me, they're actually quite comfortable. In fact, I was wearing them right now. Is it wrong that I got footie pajamas?

I turned my body over, slamming my face into my pillow, letting out a really loud groan from my lack of getting any sleep. That's when the doorknob to my dorm turned and opened the door. I could hear Ulrich come into the room since he questioned, "How come you're trying to get some sleep?"

I looked at Ulrich, an unsatisfied look on my face. "I want to get some rest since I'm sleepy, but that's not going to happen anytime soon since my body wants to deprive me of my beauty sleep." What a lie that was.

"That's normal, especially for me. Heck, I can't get any sleep most night because Odd snores obnoxiously loudly," Ulrich said, completely oblivious to the lie that I gave him. I sat up as I started thinking to myself, 'I can't let any of the others knowing about me going to the factory since they might try to hold me back and I wouldn't be able to find any possible secrets that they might be hiding from my sister and I... or maybe just me. You know, I might be just overthinking this. Yeah, they wouldn't hide anything from my sister and I, would they? I don't think they would, they're too nice... unless it's just a mask that they're using to hide their true sides. You know, they might not be bad people since they brought my sister and I here and didn't murder us, but just in case, I gotta keep this secret from everyone. Sorry Demetra, I can't let you know about this plan. You might squeal all of the information to everyone. Just sayin'.'

I hear an annoyingly squeaky female voice coming from down the hallway, "Oh Ulrich! Where are you?" The voice was getting closer, and the closer it got, the more that I figured out that it was none other than Sissi Delmas.

Ulrich begged to me, "Demetrius, you've gotta hide me from Sissi! She's going to rot my brain to its core!" I thought about it, and nodded my head. There's no harm in hiding him from Sissi. "Hurry into my closet, she shouldn't find you there. It may be a bit hard for you to find a comfortable spot though."

He quickly nodded his head and practically dove into the closet, shutting the doors and just hiding in complete silence... well maybe not complete silence. I could hear his nervous breaths coming from the closet.

The door just opened up, revealing Sissi. Ulrich's breathing stopped as she looked at me, a look of confusion on her face. "You wear footie pajamas?" I nodded my head slowly. "Is that something bad? I like these." She left the room, closing the door slowly as if I was a psycho person. I knew I should've gotten a different pair of pj's.

"Is she gone yet?" Ulrich asked me.

"The coast is clear from what I know."

He exited my closet, my shirt and its hanger on top of Ulrich's head. I couldn't help but laugh at this. Ulrich took my shirt off of his head and laughed with me before putting it back in my closet. "So, are you still going to try and get some rest or what?"

"I'll try the best that I can. Besides, you never know when the time will strike when I'll actually be sleeping."

Ulrich nodded his head and left the room.

I laid back down on my bed, drifting off into dreamland... or just sleeping without really receiving a dream. But, I couldn't sleep until a final thought crossed my mind. 'So, I guess he finally came out of the closet.'


	13. Chapter 12

I awoke to a bell ringing. My eyes flew open and I leaped out of bed, quickly changing into my clothes, then left my room. I look around, seeing some kids leaving the dormitory building. I heard some of them discussing about what was going to be on the menu for dinner. Something about brussel sprouts and macaroni and cheese? I didn't really care about what I was being given to eat, so I just went on ahead to the cafeteria.

Before I even exited the dormitory building, Jeremie came over to me. I guess it's not so bad that I got to see him. "Hi Demetrius! How're you doing?" I shrugged while saying, "I guess I'm doing fine. I am a bit hungry though. What's going to be for dinner."

Seemingly out of nowhere, Odd pops up right in front of Jeremie and I as he says, "Gross brussel sprouts and macaroni and cheese!" Due to his random appearance, Jeremie and I jump back in shock, Jeremie falling down due to his minor clumsiness. Odd looked at Jeremie who was now on the floor. "Are you alright Einstein?"

Jeremie got back up, brushing himself off as he said, "I am fine, but please do try to not surprise us like that... or me at the very least." Odd rolled his eyes and asked, "So, where Demetra and Aelita?"

I said, "I don't know where my sister is, but maybe she's already at the cafeteria with Aelita." Odd shrugged and waved to Ulrich as he walked over to us. Ulrich smiled and asked us all, "Is everyone ready to have dinner?"

Odd said, "I sure am, but I'm giving all of the brussel sprouts to Jeremie."

Jeremie said to Odd, "Fine, more healthy food for me."

When we arrived in the cafeteria, we walked into the lunch line, but something caught my eye VERY quickly. I sharply turned my head to Sissi's table. I saw Aelita and Demetra walking together towards our usual table, but I saw Sissi stick out her foot. "DEMETRA!" I yelled out as I sped out of the line. By the time I got out of the line, Demetra already met the floor along with some food getting on her clothes and in her hair. ESPECIALLY in her hair.

Tears quickly spilled from Demetra's eyes as Sissi laughed at her as well as a large amount of students. Demetra looked horrified and embarrassed as she saw the mess created from the food. I quickly rushed over to my sister and asked her, "Are you alright Demetra?" She quickly pushed me away and dashed out of the cafeteria, crying uncontrollably. I stood there, shocked. My head sharply turned to Sissi. "How DARE you do that to my sister?!"

Jim, finally partaking in his role as a 'babysitter' , stepped in. "What's all of the ruckus?" Everyone turned their eyes to Sissi as if pointing fingers towards her. "What? I didn't do anything! Demetrius-"

Jim cut her off by saying, "Sissi Delmas, I have to ask you to go to the principal's office." Sissi's eyes grew wide. "What?! You can't do that!" Jim said in a more stern tone, "On your feet soldier!" She did as she was told, standing up as straight as a plank. "Now, I saw everything that happened, so start marching to the principal's office!"

She quickly did so, marching to the principal's office. "Wait," I said, breaking the awkward silence, "isn't the office supposed to be closed by now?" Everyone shrugged and resumed their previous conversations. I was shocked by how fast they seemed forget about what had just happened.

I saw Yumi quickly come over to me and whisper, "We should go to the forest and find Demetra." With an annoyed sigh towards the kids in the cafeteria and nodded my head. "Lets go before it gets too dark."

I saw the other Lyoko Warriors come over to join in on the search party. I really hope we find her quickly so I can go to the factory and discover what things that may be hiding from everyone.


End file.
